


Essence of the Damned

by DAAthren



Series: Essence of the Damned [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Gallifrey, Life After the Doctor, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Pre-Episode: s07e06 The Snowmen, Rough Sex, Temporal Paradox, The Doctor on His Own, Time Travel, Vampire Doctor, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Witchcraft, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAAthren/pseuds/DAAthren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Time Lords were proficient Vampire Killers after having thousands of years of war with them. In fact, the Time Lords were certain they had eradicated them from the universe. With that in mind, the Doctor was nearly positive the virus he found Patient Zero to be infected with was NOT vampiric in nature… When more sick show up at U.N.I.T, he is forced to face the facts. Somehow the enemy he thought he saw the last of in his Eighth body has come back with a vengeance he isn’t sure he can stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get the wrong idea, this is NOT an Underworld or any other mainstream vampire movie/story crossover. This series's story arch is inspired by the Vampire Rassilon theory and lore of Vampires in the Whoiverse. Of course, I took some liberties as a writer with this information and canon deviations ARE going to happen. You have been informed and/or warned!

The Doctor was tinkering in his lab when he heard an odd ringing echoing through the metal corridors of the Tardis. At first he ignored it, thinking that he really had gone mad after everything he had been through. When 8,900,032 nanoseconds had went by and the ringing was still there, he grumbled loudly as he slammed down the meaningless part he been working on and stormed towards the source of the ringing; which led him down into a dusty corridor that he hadn’t walked in a few thousand years. When he sent something here, he never wanted to see it again.

Pushing opening the door that stood between him and the ringing, he paused for a moment as he took in the painful sight of pink in front of him. There was a voice inside of his head telling him to run away but the grumpier, more indifferent voice yelled at him to destroy whatever was making that godful ringing. Stomping towards the bed that sat in the middle, he stood as still as a Weeping Angel when he looked down upon it and realized that it was a cell phone making noise; Martha’s cell phone to be more exact. A cell phone that hadn’t rang since the last time he saw…

“Who the bloody hell would be calling this old useless thing!?” he yelled to no one as he ran a hand irately through his floppy mop and answered it. “Hello!”

“Doctor! Oh, thank heavens you answered! I…I need your help,” a thick, feminine voice with a London accent said relived. All the hurtful, annoyed words he had planned for the person on the other end completely faded away, leaving him speechless. “Doctor? Are you there, Doctor? Are you in trouble!?”

More than you know…

He swallowed in an attempt to wet his suddenly dry throat. “No. I mean, yes. I am here, Martha,” he said softly. There was a brief pause on the other end before she replied.

“Oh, oh Doctor you have regenerated again. I thought the last time I saw you, you just decided to keep your distance…”

Tears pricked his eyes and he blinked a few times in an attempt to clear his vision. “I was very sick when you saw me last. It forced me to regenerate but that is neither here nor there. What has you calling me Mrs. Smith?”

“It’s Jones again and I need to see you. I think I have a patient who has been infected with some kind of alien virus that neither U.N.I.T nor Jack can figure out.”

He frowned. “Have you contacted the rest of Torchwood for help with the case?”

“There is no more Torchwood. I was lucky to get a hold of Jack…Doctor, how long has it been for you?” she asked as her voice became somber.

“Well, I’m a bit over 1,200 years old, Martha Jones. I have to say I think I’m looking especially well for the tag,” he said with forced enthusiasm. He didn’t want to let her know how hallow he was on the inside about that number. Again, there was a brief pause over the phone before she replied.

“Well, it’s the year 2014 for me right now and some things haven’t changed like the location of U.N.I.T’s main hospital facilities. I expect to see you soon, Doctor. There’s a little girl’s life hanging in the balance,” she stated, her voice sounding neither surprise nor implying it was a suggestion. She was demanding his presence in the best way she knew how.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he mumbled before closing the cell phone.

He showed up her time at 12.05pm, May 29th, 2014; 2 hours after she called but in reality, the Doctor that walked into the lab she was working in was 1,239 years old and looking for someone. And it just so happened that someone was Patient Zero.


	2. Where It Begins

“Doctor! It’s about time you showed up,” Martha said with a smile. It soon faded as she noticed the Doctor’s grim face as he stares into the room containing the little girl; their Patient Zero. “Doctor, are you alright?”

He didn’t turn to face her. “I’m about as good as can be expected. Been having a bit of a rough time the past…week or so. I really just rather get straight to work. That little girl’s life is at stake if it is an alien infection you haven’t come across.”

She eyed him for a moment before walking over to him, carrying an enclosed metal clipboard in her hand. “Alright, Doctor, be that way but don’t think you can hold out on me. As soon as we are waiting for a sample to be run or a vaccine to be churned we WILL talk about whatever is on your mind.”

The Doctor turned his eyes towards her in shock and it gave her some satisfaction that she had startled him. A lot had happened to her since he had been gone and she wasn’t the love-struck companion nor the gaining confidence doctor anymore. She reaches the clipboard out for him to take it, making sure to slide her mask of strict professionalism into place. “Clara Oswin Oswald, our Patient Zero, was brought into Royal Hope around 3pm on May 23rd, 2014. The mother listed her symptoms as dry cough, extreme vomiting to the point she couldn’t keep anything down, and complaints of chest pain. The ER was pretty backed up unfortunately due to a 10 car pileup before the bridge so one of the nursing assistants came out, checked her briefly, and gave her an IV to help hydrate her. The nursing assistant noted that she found it hard to find a decent vein and moved her up on the waiting list as the assistant was afraid she was quickly approaching the threshold for organ failure. That was around 4.15pm. At 5.32pm Clara was brought back to an empty room and her vitals were checked. Nursing assistant noticed that her blood pressure was low and that the IV had done nothing for her dehydration. The mother also said that Clara had been throwing up non-stop since she was hooked up to the IV. Please let me know if you are following me alright Doctor.”

He nodded. “You know me well enough. I’m following you perfectly fine. In fact, I think I might even be ahead of you a bit. Tell me Martha, blood tests showed her blood cells to be in a hydrophobic state and testing of her regurgitation showed low stomach acid levels.”

“Yes Doctor but before you continue, we have already tested for Venusian Flu, Mordok Syndrome, and Rafuriousism. She is clear of those pathogens. In fact, you can find a list in the back of her file showing everything we have tested for and ailments we have cross-referenced her symptoms to secondary symptoms.”

Flipping to the back of the clipboard, he looks over the contents briefly before nodding. “Ok, continue.”

“Around 6.30pm, the attending doctor was able to see her. After 10-15 minutes of reading the results of the bloodwork ordered, he immediately made a call to the CDPC and ordered a thorough range of tests. U.N.I.T screens all calls to the CDPC and flagged the hospital’s systems to receive the subject’s results. At 7.12pm, Clara’s heartrate started to slow though emergency scans showed no damage from dehydration. None of her organs did. By 7.55pm, the first of the ordered test results came and U.N.I.T’s showed traces of what they believed to be evidence of alien substances. By 8.30pm, she was brought here and the mother was informed that we would be keeping her in a clean room. Mother was tested for the pathogen at 9.45pm. Her tests came up negative. U.N.I.T ordered full body scans and tests at 9.17pm. Clara went into system shock at 10.15pm.”

“System shock! How did they manage to bring her out of that? It could help narrow down the sear-“

“They never did, Doctor. Technically, Clara still is in system shock but her brain patterns settled by 10.42pm. They have tried every viable solution used to stabilize her other systems but nothing has done the trick. Clara is on the brink of organ death. The only healthy thing about her right now is her brain and nervous system. They brought me in on the 24th after they observed her for 24 hours. I’ve been working non-stop to reference all cases of degenerative alien ailments and I’ve hit brick wall after brick wall. U.N.I.T pulled in every favor and contact they had and by the 26th we were still no closer to even having a direction to go in. I was able to track down Jack through Sarah Jane and he went through his contacts as well. He even jumped to the height of the Time Agency and even they had no clue. They said that it must be something ancient attacking her. And Jack and I only know one person who could possibly have that kind of knowledge.”

She watched him for a bit, actually watched him. When she had seen the Doctor’s new face when he walked in, she was excited but then she caught a glimpse of his eyes. Even though they were olive in color, there was a great sadness behind them. Martha had seen him at some of his worse times but the darkness floating behind the bright irises of his eyes. Something was VERY wrong and she intended to fix it as soon as Clara was out of the woods. Old man in a very young body, that described him perfectly right now.

The Doctor looked up from the clipboard, handing it back to her. “There isn’t many things out there that would deteriorate the body to a point of undeath yet keep it from completely dying so that is good for us. I can cross-reference your test results with the Tardis database and could have an answer in a matter of moments.”

She sighed. “I hear a huge ‘but’ in there…”

“Nothing is ever easy for me,” he muttered, looking at Clara through the glass again. “Everything that this could possibly be is highly contagious. And when I say highly contagious, I mean that one cell could destroy ALL life on Earth if we don’t contain this. Whatever she is carrying in her blood is changing history as we know it right now starting with her. SHE shouldn’t be here. Tell me…do you know where her father is?”

Martha blinked, a bit thrown off by the question. “I assumed that the mother was a single parent. I didn’t think too much on it.”

“And I’m assuming you didn’t do a background check on Clara since she is just a child, correct? I’m also assuming that the mother is staying in the family quarters here on base,” he gritted out.

“Yes to both. Doctor, you’re scaring me right now. What’s going on?”

He turned on his heel, heading over to the supervisor direct line and tapped in a series of buttons. “If you run a security check on Clara Oswin Oswald you should find that she is a 20 something year old woman. THAT Clara sitting inside your clean room has been pulled out of her timeline to here. With that in mind, I am pretty sure she has been purposefully made sick. She’s impossible and what better to bring down the fall of humankind than to use an impossible thi-Hello, Kate. It’s the Doctor. I need you to contain Clara’s mother. I have strong belief that she is an impostor who is trying to destroy the Earth. If you need proof, just run a security check on Clara herself.” And with that he hung up the phone and walked out of the labs.

Martha quickly followed behind him. “Doctor! You can’t just drop something like that and then run off.”

“Yes, I can,” he said, not breaking his stride. “I have important matters to attend to in the Tardis in hopes to save that her. I trust Kate will take care of the mother and have her ready for me to interrogate by the time I get done. By the way, send all your digital files to my U.N.I.T email. I’ll upload them to the Tardis matrix and work from there for a while.”

“But Doctor!”

He went through the warehouse access door, still not looking directly at her. “Martha, I know you have questions and, trust me, I can give you some answers but right now this is neither the time nor the place for those questions. Whatever has been in Clara’s blood has an average of a 2-6 week incubation time in the victim’s system before becoming active. That means that young Clara has had 2-6 weeks to do whatever a super young school age child has time for. She could have contaminated thousands of people in 2-6 weeks. London is now a ticking nuclear bomb and there is no time for personal catch up. So please stop following me, go back into the lab, and send me the bloody files I need to save the world…AGAIN.”

She stopped in her tracks, her jaw slack. He was taking the rude part of ‘rude and not ginger’ to a whole another extreme in this body. She watched him snap his fingers to open the Tardis and disappear inside. She, herself, snapped out of her stupor and turned on her heel. She would DEFINITELY be dealing with him later but right now she was doing what she had done plenty times before: race to save the world!


End file.
